


A Brotherly Bond

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Siblings AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu likes teasing his little brother (who happens to be a notorious criminal).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phantom Strikes Again!

**Author's Note:**

> I named the P5 Protagonist "Yuji," cause y'know, "Yu/Souji," and "Yuji." It tickled me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from Inaba, Yu and his brother talk about glasses and that weird Phantom Thief guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is my dumb siblings au for yu and the p5 mc pls enjoy

"Don't you hate it?"

"H-Huh?" The boy with the messy black hair looked up from his book, meeting his eyes with a familiar gray pair.

"Don't you hate it when mom or dad call us by our names and we both look up when we hear 'Yu?'" Yu stared blankly at the T.V, mindlessly switching channels at a constant rate. "I thought I was the only one who got annoyed by it.."

"You're not alone." The two boys chuckled under their breaths.

Yu just came back from Inaba yesterday, and it seemed like his younger brother Yuji was the only one home. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Work, as usual.." Yuji answered with a sigh at the end. Yu and Yuji were always alone in the house, thanks to their parents' hectic business schedule. Of course, no parents means no one'll care about what they do. When they were kids, Yu would tell Yuji scary stories and chase him around the house with a blanket over his head. Good times. Yuji wet himself once.

"..."

"..."

"..." Oh my god!

"Why're you staring at me?.."

"I just noticed you dyed your hair!!" He knew something was off! Yu ran up to Yuji resting peacefully on the couch, disrupting his reading by running his hands over the fluffy mass of black hair on Yuji's head. "What are you doing?!" Yu was so tried yesterday from the train ride that he didn't even notice.

"Yuji Narukami, what the hell are you doing?" Shaking down banks, robbing casinos, y'know the usual. I'm fighting shadows too, that's new. "I-I didn't want to stand out anymore! I mean, gray hair? I'm sixteen!!" Yu never knew Yuji cared so much about his hair since he goes out with it a mess all the time. That's odd.

"And these glasses.." The older brother grabbed the temples of Yuji's glasses, pulling them off roughly to inspect them in the light. "I can't read without those, Yu!"

"You were wearing these yesterday too.." Yu pierced a cold stare on the awkwardly shuffling boy, making him stop in his place. "M-My contacts were-"

"You lost them again, didn't you?" Yuji's eyes widened with surprise. Sure, Yu's his brother, but is he really that easy to read? "Y-Yes.." He looked down in shame, feeling Yu's harsh gaze press down on him. Jumping from building to building is a horrible idea with roomy pockets, especially if you had your contacts in them.

Yu flicked Yuji's forehead, making him grimace. "Glasses look better on you." He kindly offered them back, further confusing Yuji. His older brother was almost impossible to read, but he had no problem doing it to him. With a somewhat apprehensive expression, Yuji reached out for Yu's hand, slowly grabbing the glasses to prepare for any tricks he might do.

...Success!

Yuji extended the temples and wears them again, doing his signature movement thing that glasses wearing folk do to push them up. Yu missed that signature movement thing.

"How come you never wear your glasses? I found a new pair in your room last night but they were clear for some reason.." Yuji asked curiously. You see, dear brother, those glasses are for seeing through the fog and reaching out to the truth. Obviously. "I wear those with my contacts." Yu's regular glasses gave him headaches, but not contacts.

"...That's stupid."

"Girls dig glasses." Yuji looked unamused. "If you go out with those tonight, you might get lucky, little bro."

"W-What?!" Yu laughed teasingly and slapped Yuji's back a bit harder than he should. Goddamn it feels good to be a real older brother again! "Y'know what I mean.." Yu nudged his shoulder.

"I don't.."

"Oh right.. I forgot, you gotta be faithful! That Takamaki girl's your-"

"N-No she's not!!" Yuji's pale face quickly became flushed with hot red. Anne's just his friend, a really good friend! She's also really good at cracking safes and stuff! 

"Or maybe Sakamoto-"

"Y-Yu!!!" How can someone get this red? He looks like he's about to pass out. Yu decided he should lay off.. This looks dangerous. "H-Hey you're kinda scaring me now, Yuji.. You need some water?" 

Yuji scoffed and crossed his arms, breathing slowly to air out the burning hot feeling on his cheeks. "I'm fine." He murmured calmly. "Whatever you say, little bro."

"Whatever you say, big bro."

Yu gasped quietly, letting the shock on his face become apparent in front of his brother. Why is he so weird?.. "Um.. A-Are you okay, Yu?"

The shock soon faded into a vague sadness. "That's what Nanako called me.."

"Nanako?" Yuji didn't know what he meant for a second. "Oh! She's mom's niece, right?" Yu nodded as he tried his best to hold back the heavily exaggerated tears. "Big bro?.. You're cousins."

"You haven't called me big bro since we were little.."

"..Are you okay?" Yu's face was overflowing with confusing emotion. But really, why are you so weird?! Impossible to figure you out.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine.. I just miss them."

"It's only been a day."

Yu looked back at Yuji angrily, startling him. "How come you didn't wanna go to Inaba with me?!" Criminal activities. We're prepping a heist so I couldn't leave. "My school had dorms, remember? Mom and dad let me stay there."

"Well.. Inaba was fun." Really fun. I saw my friends' embarrassing shadows and beat them all up to help them accept it. It's a metaphor.

"I see-"

"Breaking news!!!" The T.V reporter was blaring over the screen, making the two brothers look at her in unison. "Yesterday at around 11 P.M, a masked thief, accompanied by his(?) two companions (and a cat?!) robbed an illegal underground casino! Police are currently investigating and arresting the people responsible for the establishment."

An image popped up from the upper right corner of the screen. On it was a mysterious figure in midair, slung with a bag of money over his shoulder. Yu inspected the picture further and found something about to fall out of the figure's pockets. It sorta looks familiar. "The two(three?) accomplices have yet to be identified, but the ring leader of this operation has been titled 'the Phantom Thief."

"The Phantom isn't crafty enough to check his pockets.."

Yuji almost jumped at his brother's comment. So that's what happened to his contacts! "Y-Yeah.." He laughed nervously. He has to get those back. Those buildings look familiar, maybe they landed on one of the adjacent rooftops, he hoped.

Yuji's phone suddenly vibrated on the table. A text message from..

>Anne:..(10:47 P.M) yujiii ^.^ are u watching the news?? i think i know where your contacts went!!! :))

"I-I'm going out!" Yuji grabbed his coat, shoving his phone inside the breast pocket. These pants are just too unreliable. "At 10 P.M?" Yuji nodded in panic, shuffling through the cabinet for his keys. He really needs those contacts.

"Anne texted me.."

"Yuji, if a girl is texting you at this hour-"

"N-Not what you're thinking!" After finally finding his keys, Yuji continued talking. "I-I forgot I borrowed something from her!"

"I don't mind, little bro." Yuji scoffed and flashed an annoyed look at the chuckling brother. Yuji took off his glasses and searched his room for his spare contacts, finding them sitting on top of his desk. The mask too. Can't forget about that.

Yuji stood in front of the door, gripping the handle. "Don't let the Phantom rob you."

"I have a feeling he won't." Yuji made an awkward smirk and left, slamming the door shut. Yu plopped back on the couch and continued switching channels, muttering under his breath.

"What a weirdo.."


	2. Your Fave Is Problematic: Morgana the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu thinks that Morgana is the new house pet. Yuji has cat allergies.

"Yuji! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

"W-Wha-?!"

Yu's sudden embrace crookedly shifted his brother's glasses, causing him to flinch and drop his bag on the wooden floor. Thank god the grenades didn't go off. That would've been bad news.

Right in between of the affectionate hug, a furry ball of warmth and attitude shuffled around Yu and Yuji's chests, whining at the bespectacled boy. Using her sharp claws, Morgana ferociously latched on to Yuji's coat, making the boy wince as she lightly dug on his pale skin. She sure is a handful sometimes, especially with his allergies, but Yuji still liked cats. They're cute. He just keeps his distance while Yu pets every single stray that passes by.

Yuji sneezed, loudly.

"Y-You got us cat?! Aren't you allergic?" Morgana had to stay somewhere, and the school doesn't allow pets. Anne's parents didn't like pets and Ryuji offered, but Yuji decided to have Morgana stay with him, permanently (which was a totally bad idea). Even with all the scratch marks and creepy meows, Yuji couldn't bring himself to hate her.

You'd be surprised how stealthy cats are during heists. Then again, you'd be astonished that a cat is even involved in the first place.

"U-Um, I-I named her Morgana. I found her walking around here, so I thought that she was one of the strays you fed." Even when Yu was gone, Yuji continued to give out food and water to the cats, despite his awful allergies. "She didn't want to leave, so I just kept her.. I-Isn't she cute?" Morgana hissed threateningly to Yuji. How dare he call her a stray! She never liked him, sadly..

Yu pulled away and snuggled Morgana close to him, running a gentle hand over her stretching back. Cats have always been naturally drawn to Yu (and naturally withdrawn from Yuji, which is for the best).

"She doesn't look like any of the cats I've seen before.." The black fur and the blue eyes.. Totally unfamiliar. Yu had grade-A memory when it came to felines, so he's definitely right. Where did she come from?

"Is this really a stray, Yuji?.." Yu always knew that his brother was a bit of a kleptomaniac. When they were little, Yuji would always get in trouble because he kept stealing from the other kids. Candy, toys, and books were his common loots. Cats weren't one of them, unsurprisingly.

"Yeah.. Don't trust me?" Yuji flashed Yu a serious look. Well, maybe this one was led by the others for food. That makes sense. I guess.. Yu thought to himself for a moment and stared deep into the cat's eyes. A stunning blue.

"..Mew.. M-Meow!.."

Yu's heart skipped a beat, while Yuji just grimaced at Morgana's fake display of affection. She never purred like that before, in fact, she cursed. Very loudly. She said some pretty hurtful things about Yuji. About his nerdy hair, his nerdy glasses, his nerdiness in general. They're absolutely not true, by the way! He's.. He's cool. Yeah! He's totally cool! Who else fights shadows and robs banks for christ's sake? 

Definitely not Yu. He's busy with that stupid midnight channel rumor, and he's too much of a goody two-shoes to even think about taking one of those complimentary mints you'd find in waiting rooms. He probably couldn't even survive a single hit from the shadows Yuji fights.

Heh.. I can use a persona and you can't.. Yuji laughed internally.

"Cute.." Yu squeezed Morgana's fluffy paw, making her purr again. 

"Cute!.." He's totally buying it. Now to seal the deal. Morgana curled her tail towards her and gripped on to it, lightly gnawing on the end while staring at Yu with the most innocent expression she could ever muster up.

"C-Cute!!"

Yu's cheeks turned pink, thanks to Morgana's adorable acts. While Yu was busy raising her in the air and making incoherent noises, she stuck her tongue out at Yuji, savoring his blushing jealousy. That's what he gets for taking away her bell toy.

"Dumb cat.." Yuji muttered as he crossed his arms, trying to hide his reddening cheeks.

"You're my new favorite, Morgana!" That was all it took before all of Yu's suspicions faded away. He sat her on top of the weird blueprints on Yuji's desk and delicately petted her ears.

"I-I could dress you up like a princess, o-or a little froggy! Ooh, what about a panda?! That'd be so cute!" Yu sputtered out several ideas at lightning speed. The possibilities are endless! This cat is amazing!

Yuji noticed the overwhelmed look on Morgana's face as Yu hurriedly dug through his closet. He smirked.

"That's what you get." He stuck his tongue out at her. Revenge is sweet.

"Hm? Did you say something, Yuji?"

"Nope!.."


End file.
